


Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part Three

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Dean, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, crazy!Cas, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge #3</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> ...I know I said I'd stop...My bad. Lol 
> 
> And yes...I have a weird thing for Castiel being a preacher's son...Judge me not!
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes! <3)

**1\. Stay- Sugarland**

“Dean…If you walk out that door right now, we are over,” Castiel threatened as blood trickled down his chin from a large cut on the right side of his bottom lip. 

“You’re so full of shit,” Dean spat back. 

Both of their chests were heaving from their most recent physical altercation and Dean’s right eye was completely swollen shut due to the fact that Castiel had punched him in it as hard as he could. These types of fights happened between them often and their relationship was rocky at best, but this particular instance was different. Castiel was fed up. 

“You think I’m lying? Then test me. Walk out that door and see if I’m here when you come back. I’m serious, Dean. I’m so tired of all the bullshit and the pain. You don’t have any idea what it’s like to love a man you have to share,” Castiel said, his voice trembling as he tried not to cry. 

“Cas,” Dean sighed, moving to stand in front of the shorter man, placing his hands on both sides of his face. “We’ve been through this. I’m going to leave Lisa so you and I can be together…I just need a little more time.”

“You’ve been singing that song for three years now, Dean. For three fucking years you’ve been telling me that you are going to leave your wife so I can have you to myself…And I know now it’s all been a lie…I let my love for you cloud my judgment but I’m not going to take this shit any more. I want you, no strings attached and if I can’t have that then we are done,” Castiel stated firmly, trying with all his might not to cringe at the cold, emotionless smile that spread across Dean’s lips upon hearing his threat. 

“We both know you aren’t going anywhere, baby,” Dean taunted before kissing him roughly, nipping and sucking at the cut on his bottom lip, making Castiel whimper. 

“Dean, I’m begging you,” Castiel mumbled pathetically, failing to hold back a moan when Dean slapped him on the ass hard enough to leave a hand print.

“Don’t whine, baby. I’ll be back tomorrow same time, promise. I love you,” Dean told him as he turned around to head out the front door of his vacation home, the place he had designated for Castiel and him to meet secretly. 

“…I love you too…” Castiel whispered, hating himself for not having the strength to argue any further. 

He wanted nothing more than to be able to stay true to his word and leave Dean right then and there. But he couldn’t. He was too weak and he needed Dean too much. So instead, he sat on the couch, curled up with his knees against his chest and cried. 

 

**2\. Don’t Let Our Love Start Slippin’ Away- Vince Gill**

“Hey Cas?” Dean questioned, looking at his husband over the top of the morning newspaper he had been reading. 

“Yes Dean?” Castiel replied mid-bite into one of his blueberry pancakes. 

“Let’s renew our wedding vows,” Dean said, making Castiel shoot him a wide eyed look in surprise.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea, my love,” Castiel agreed, reaching across the kitchen table to take Dean’s hand. “…But if you don’t mind me asking, what made you suggest it?”

“I dunno, Cas…I guess I just want an excuse to remind you how much I love you,” Dean explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed affectionately, “I know how much you love me, sweetheart. You show me every day.”

“Regardless,” Dean told him, “I want to renew our wedding vows and celebrate our love.”

“I want that too, Dean,” Castiel confessed, smiling like a goofball at the man he loved more than life itself. 

 

**3\. John Deere Green- Joe Diffie**

“Don’t be scared, Cas,” Dean chuckled when he felt Castiel’s arms tighten around his waist. “I won’t let anything bad happened to ya.”

The two of them were seated on Dean’s John Deere tractor, slowly tilling up a field but Castiel, being a preacher’s son and having no experience on a farm, was far from comfortable on the large machine. 

“So this is what you do for a living?” Castiel asked nervously, ignoring Dean’s amusement.

“From sun rise to sun set, seven days a week,” Dean confirmed. 

“That’s amazing, Dean. You must feel so blessed to be able to play such a key role in keeping people fed and happy. I wish I had such an important job,” Castiel said, nuzzling closer to the muscular, green eyed boy with a farmer’s tan sitting in front of him. 

“Hey, you're learnin’ to be a preacher, that’s a really important job, Cas. You’ll be able to help people when they are feeling lost or lonely and you’ll teach ‘em to have faith. That’s the most important thing in the world,” Dean replied, quickly glancing over his shoulder to give Castiel a toothy grin. 

“You are a good man, Dean. Thank you for bringing me out here and for your words of encouragement,” Castiel told him, finally relaxing in his seat. 

“It’s nothing Cas,” Dean mumbled, blushing furiously.

In response, Castiel leaned forward, placing a chased kiss to Dean’s freckled cheek, causing the green eyed boy’s heart to skip a beat. 

 

**4\. Something to Talk About- Bonnie Raitt**

“I’m telling you dude, he’s in love with you,” Ash told Dean as they sat down next to their friends, Charlie and Jo, at a table in the cafeteria. 

“He barely speaks to me!” Dean retorted, looking down at his food shyly. 

“Are you guys talking about Castiel?” Jo asked suddenly, making Dean turn bright red. 

“Yeah, I’m trying to convince Dean-o here that the king of the punk scene is crushing on him hard, but he doesn’t believe me,” Ash explained. 

Feeling himself blush even deeper, if that were possible, Dean found the nerve to look up at his friends, adjusting his glass which had slipped down too far on his nose. 

“The ‘king of the punk scene,’ really Ash? What are you, his groupie?” Dean questioned, pretending like he didn’t think Castiel Novak was the greatest thing since sliced bread. 

“Don’t act like you’re all calm and collected, douche bag. I bet knowing Castiel has a crush on you has your little virgin ass all hot and bothered,” Ash chuckled. 

“Shut up, jerk! He doesn’t have a crush on me. I’m a loser and…yes, I’m a virgin and he’s got a ton more of experience than me and I’m sure he doesn’t want to waste his time with someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing when it comes to that sort of thing…I’m not even his type. Besides, everybody knows Castiel thinks he’s too cool to give _anyone_ the time of day,” Dean ranted, not realizing that the current subject of his conversation had just walked up to the table. 

“Is that so, Winchester?” Dean heard Castiel say, jumping violently in response. 

Looking to his right, Dean saw Castiel standing there, his tattoo covered arms folded across his chest and his pierced left eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. He was wearing a pair for ripped jeans and a tight fitting band t-shirt, one Dean had never heard of, as he stared down at him with his bright blue eyes, the sparkling orbs more pronounced because of the eyeliner he was rocking. 

“Um…I…I’m sorry Cas,” Dean stammered, now the color of a ripe tomato. 

“It’s okay, cutie. Lucky for you, you’re wrong. You are exactly my type,” Castiel teased, winking at Dean. 

“…I.. I am?” Dean barely managed to say, his heart pumping so fast he thought he might faint. 

“Yep, which leads me to my reason for coming over here, wanna go out some time?” Castiel asked, making Dean’s jaw drop. 

“I fucking knew it!” Dean heard Ash shout. 

“Shut up Ash, we all knew it! Well, except Dean…” Charlie chimed in. 

“What’s it gonna be, Winchester?” Castiel asked again, ignoring the others. 

“…Y-yes, I’d love to,” Dean replied shyly, earning a cocky, triumphant grin from Castiel.

 

**5\. Papa Don’t Preach- Madonna**

“I taught you better than this, Castiel,” Chuck scolded, narrowing his eyes at him from his seat on the couch. 

It was four hours passed his son’s curfew when he tip-toed through the front door and Chuck was not amused. 

“Sorry dad, I lost track of time,” Castiel apologized, walking into the living room. 

“Did you honestly lose track of time or did Dean convince you to break your curfew?” his father asked, folding his arms over his chest in disappointment when he noticed the large hickey on Castiel’s neck. 

“Dad, I know you think Dean is the worst thing to ever happen to me but…” Castiel began but was cut off by Chuck holding up his hand dismissively. 

“I’m tired of hearing you defend that juvenile delinquent, Castiel. He’s a terrible influence on you and you’d be better off without him,” Chuck grumbled. 

“…Don’t say that pops,” Castiel sighed, “You know I respect your opinion but you’re wrong on this one. Dean treats me well and loves me the best way he can.” 

“And I know you truly believe that, son...But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s got you staying out passed your curfew and defying my rules,” Chuck stated. “However, I am aware that telling you to stay away from him won’t do a bit of good or I’d have tried that by now.”

“Smart man,” Castiel teased, shooting his father a playful smile. “…But seriously, I’m sorry for breaking curfew. I’ll do my best not to let it happen again.”

“Thank you, son. And by the way, you are grounded,” Chuck replied, this time it being his turn to smile. 

 

**6\. Criminal- Fiona Apple**

“You are stringing that pitiful, desperate son of a bitch along and it’s just not right,” Zachariah chuckled after witnessing his younger brother Castiel shamelessly flirt with Dean Winchester, a shy, innocent boy in their Anthropology class, despite the fact that he had no interest in him. 

“What can I say? He’s just too easy,” Castiel replied slyly. 

“That’s harsh, man. Do you really intend on breaking that poor boy just because you can?” Zachariah asked. 

He had seen his brother bring down the cockiest of man, crushing their egos for sport, but Dean was different. He was not Castiel’s normal target in the sense that he wasn’t a complete douche bag. Dean was sugary sweet and optimistic and anyone with eyes could tell he was head over heels for Castiel which made Castiel’s intention all the more terrible. 

“I’m just going to have a bit of fun with him, Zach. You seriously can’t expect me to walk away from an opportunity to have those pouty lips of his around my dick,” Castiel retorted, making his older brother roll his eyes. 

“Just try not to utterly destroy the kid, will ya?” Zachariah inquired, hoping his brother would take at least a small amount of pity on Dean. 

“Scout’s honor,” Castiel giggled mischievously, “I promise not to shatter his heart beyond repair.”

“Hey, you never know baby brother,” Zachariah said, clapping Castiel on the shoulder, “The little green eyed bastard might be the one to break you. I mean, he's pretty adorable. If you ever finally fell for someone, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Dean.”

“Dream on, Zach,” Castiel scoffed. 

“A hundred dollars says I’m right,” Zachariah challenged, holding out his hand for his little brother to shake. 

“You are so on,” Castiel agreed, not hesitating for a second to take Zachariah’s bet. 

 

**7\. Cowboy- Kid Rock**

“I’m surrounded by far too many rednecks for my liking…Cassie, let’s just leave,” Anna begged, standing as close to him and she could. 

They were in some random ass bar that was hidden away in the backwards of Mississippi and the place was packed with loud, rowdy drunks. 

“C’mon little sis! Just one drink!” Castiel yelled over the jukebox that was blasting a very old, very twangy country song he had never heard before. 

“Ugh, fine!” Anna agreed reluctantly, the both of them pulling up a barstool. 

The siblings were in Mississippi for a business conference and that night was the first night in the whole week they had been there that they were able to go out. And that perhaps was why Anna was willing to stick around the noisy establishment without putting up more of a fight. 

“What can I get you to drink?” the bartender asked Castiel suddenly, making him turn his attention away from his sister. 

He was just about to tell the man behind the bar that he wanted a bottle of Corona when he felt someone slide their hand across his lower back. 

“Whatever he’s having, it's on me,” the stranger said in a gravelly southern drawl. 

“…Thank you…” Castiel stammered, looking to his left to see a breathtakingly gorgeous man with green eyes which were hooded underneath a black cowboy hat, his lips turned up in devilishly handsome smile. 

“My pleasure,” the stranger told him, “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel,” Castiel replied, eyeing Dean like a starving man who was just served a three course meal. 

“It’s going to be a long fucking night….” Anna grumbled, ordering herself a shot of fireball as her brother flirted shamelessly with the green eyed cowboy. 

 

**8\. Loud- T. Mills**

“Dean, is it entirely necessary for you to listen to this song so loud?” Castiel asked from the passenger’s seat of the Impala, his tone dripping with agitation.

With Sam’s shoulder still healing after his close call with a demon, the former angel was filling in for the younger Winchester and after five hours of being cooped up in the car, being forced to endure music loud enough to make his eardrums bleed, Castiel was done. 

“This is Travelin’ Riverside Blues, of course I have to listen to it _this_ loud,” Dean shot back before starting to sing at the top of his lungs.

“You’re insufferable,” Castiel whined, massaging his temples in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in his brain brought on by the migraine he had. 

“Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud!” Dean taunted as he drummed on the steering wheel. 

Shaking his head, Castiel let out a long, dramatic sigh. It was times like this that he wondered how he could be so in love with such a sarcastic jackass. 

 

**9\. Suicide Eyes- A Thousand Horses**

“Jesus Christ…Will you two please knock it off?” Sam begged, feeling extremely uncomfortable as Dean and Castiel stood there in front of him, staring intensely into each other’s eyes. 

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy,” Dean mumbled, clearing his throat and ducking his head to hide the fact that he was blushing. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Dean. And I’d appreciate it if you and Cas didn’t eye fuck each other in my line of sight,” Sam scolded. 

Turning his gaze to Sam, Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, arching his left eyebrow before he said, “Sam, I can assure you that Dean’s eyes and mine are not and have never had sexual intercourse.”

“…Angels….” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“No…It’s a figure of speech, Cas,” Sam explained. 

“Oh, I see…” Castiel stated, “...You were referring to the sexual tension between your brother and me.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was doing,’ Sam agreed, trying not to laugh when Dean let out a frustrated groan. 

 

**10\. Bleed American- Jimmy Eat World**

Castiel was crazy as a bag of cats. Dean was highly aware of that fact, however that didn’t hinder his affection for the guy in any way. If Dean was being honest, the thought that Castiel could snap at any moment was kind of a huge turn on. And this in retrospect, he knew, was why Castiel kept him around.

_”I’m not alone cause the T.V.’s on, yeah. I’m not crazy cause I take the right pills every day.”_

“Come on, Winchester, don’t be a little bitch,” Castiel taunted, the two of them standing on the edge of a small cliff that over looked a large body of water. 

“If you’re such a badass then why don’t you jump first?” Dean retorted sarcastically. 

“Fair point,” Castiel chuckled. “Okay, fine. How about we do it together?” he asked, holding out his hand to Dean. 

“Deal,” Dean agreed, lacing their fingers together. 

“You ready baby?” Castiel questioned, his blue eyes glistening as he gave Dean a manic smile. 

“Let’s do it, Cas,” Dean said, having just enough time to smile back at the lunatic beside him before Castiel pulled him forward into a freefall.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys would like me to continue with a certain one of these stories (like another one shot but longer) I would be happy to try to make that happen. :) Just let me know! :D And thanks so much for reading!


End file.
